No More Breath to Breathe
by Minachiko
Summary: Nimble fingers would caress him, apologetic whispers before it all suddenly became rotten. Warning: Twincest


Disclaimer: Don't Own "Aoi no Exorcist" etc etc.

Warning: Yaoi, Twincest, probably will have non-con, and torture

**No more breath to breathe**

**By: Minachiko**

"Do you love your brother?"

"Of course."

It was an easy answer for the younger twin.

"But you hate him too?"

"Of course."

He will always remember the smile on Yukio's face that day.

More tender than the purest snow.

"He is the only 'everything' I have."

A smile that was in pieces. 

***Chapter One***

Rin didn't always know how to be a big brother. There was a time when he was mystified. Cornered and trapped by the enigmatic thought of humanity. His precious twin was, at that time, both weaker and smaller than he was. Pale with large aquamarine eyes too often swelled with tears.

Yukio was fragile, both physically and mentally. So delicate and intricate-

... It scared Rin.

Although there was one rule which he absolutely abide by.

No one.

No one, was allowed to make his little brother cry.

And that included himself.

However, as time passed, things began to change.

Rapidly everything raveled around the core, while the center remained absolutely still...

Demons, Teachers, Fathers, and a school that held a secret world all to it's own.

... just how many secrets did his brother hide from him? 

* * *

><p>"You always study too hard." Rin threw the text book to the floor. "It's boring."<p>

"And you don't study enough, big brother. ... Have you finished your homework?"

"Er..."

A rare moment of silence as Rin attempted to avoid that topic all together.

Yukio rolled his eyes but didn't move from his desk, fingers stroking the coarse texture of the old manuscript he held in his lap.

It's been a few years since his brother first enrolled in the school with him; Years that few by faster than he can remember them.

Gifted with natural gifts and pure dumb luck,

His brother had almost, entirely, caught up to him.

"Hey, Yukio." Clearly it didn't take very long before Rin got tired of staring at his own hands and twiddling thumbs. Although, the hesitation in his brother's voice was a telltale sign of what was to come. "... Can we do it tonight?"

Yukio paused. His eyes traced over the last of the few words before closing the book in his lap and shifting it onto the table next to his bed. All the while his brother's anxious gaze followed his every move, frantic.

"... Alright."

"Oh come on it's been-wh- Really?" It took a little time for the words to register but the response was almost innocent and definitely enthusiastic. "You've never agree so fast before! ... I-I mean..."

Yukio looked just a tad flushed, but smiled; perfectly composed as he looked to his brother. "... I figure I've left you hanging long enough. It's been two week since we last did it. Right?"

Rin blushed, but quickly shifted closer. "Y-yeah…"

"Top or bottom this time?" Yukio lowered his eyes just as fingers reached up to remove the glasses and his chin was suddenly gripped; shifted to face familiar features.

"Top."

They shared a kissed, as lovers would.

The initiation.

Rin's hands gripped his younger brother's shoulders and pushed him to the bed. The blue flames that were both dangerous yet sacrosanct surrounded them. Humming as it scorched away the clothes unraveling the pale skin beneath.

Yukio prepared himself.

Nimble fingers would caress him, apologetic whispers before it all suddenly became rotten.

Hurt.

It hurt.

The raw intensity to which the half demon thrust himself into Yukio's all too human body was more than painful and sharp nails left nasty bruises on his pale skin.

Rin was never very good at foreplay... He always tried to be gentle at first, but in the end. He could never contain himself. The will of desires were too strong, and the demonic power would almost always override his system; ripping into the younger twin in careless carnal desire.

Yet Yukio could not help but thrash in the sheets. Wanton as lewd whines and whimpers fell past his lips.

His brother was not a bad lover. Fucking or being fucked. Intensity and pain aside; there was passion… more passion than one could account for. It was that same lascivious torrent which drove Yukio to the brink of insanity some nights ago… His brother was not, always, so skilled; but experience over time would improve anyone's performance.

There was only one problem.

"Nn...Shiemi.."

…

How… it all did become like this? 

* * *

><p>"Big brother..."<p>

Listlessness, haplessness.

It was always the same.

The night was over and Yukio sat by the edge of the bed embraced by arms not of his brother, but the cool autumn winds.

Winter was coming.

This wasn't love.

He knew this.

Just a necessity.

Yukio didn't have any delusions to their actions.

He wasn't angry either

As a matter of fact; it was security.

A chain to bind his brother to him;

Created by his own machinations.

Like the ugly step-siblings of Cinderella. He was a boy who was gifted with nothing but a scar that marked his existence forever chained to fate. Yet he loved him. Loved the fate that strapped him to the wheel of time and strangled him until he had no more breath to breathe.

Rin didn't love him. Not in the way that their actions should dictate.

And Yukio wasn't sure if he loved his brother in that manner either.

But for now, none of that mattered.

This was enough.

Fingers reached down and stroke the sleeping man's cheek.

TBC..

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Hello everyone.

I like this pairing too much to leave it alone...

So I thought I would share the love.

I realize that there are a lot of unanswered questions. However, what's the fun if we unravel all the secrets all at once right?

I hope you all will bare with me as I write this story.

Please review.

And thank you all for reading my humble story.


End file.
